


El Cristal (Emiliaco)

by danniburgh



Category: Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: LGBT, M/M, MCD, Mon Laferte, aristemo, emiliaco - Freeform, emilio marcos - Freeform, joaquín bondoni - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniburgh/pseuds/danniburgh
Summary: Quiero abrazarte y no me deja este cristal, te quiero a solas, toda esta gente nos hace mal. Voy a cantarte entre las flores, con mi pesar.Basado en "El Cristal" de Mon Laferte.





	El Cristal (Emiliaco)

Emilio recibió una llamada.

Una que no sabía que no quería recibir.

—_Volvió a ponerse mal, ¿dónde estás?_– 

—Estoy en Cuernavaca, voy saliendo del show, ¿a dónde se lo llevaron?–

—_Al San José, Emi tengo miedo, éste no es como los otros..._– 

—Va a estar bien Ren, Joaquín siempre está bien.–

Cuan equivocado estaba.

**\---**

Emilio no había llorado, su mamá le sostenía de los hombros y con caricias en el cabello le decía que todo iba a estar bien, él sabía que tal vez fuese verdad, pero en ese momento todo su mundo había sido sacudido por un horrible terremoto que devastó cada uno de sus cimientos, hasta el más profundo. Y se sentía culpable por no llorar.

La mamá de Joaquín, en cambio, estaba devastada; con obvias razones, no se había separado de su hijo desde que salieron de la funeraria y Emilio sentía su corazón hacerse polvo mientras pasaba la mirada de los empleados del cementerio que cavaban el agujero en el frío y oscuro suelo a su suegra, que abrazaba la caja de cedro y no dejaba que nadie le separara de ahi.

Emilio no sentía el cuerpo desde hace tres días, todo lo que había sucedido desde que llegó al hospital se sentía nublado, lejano, como un sueño que sabes que tuviste pero no recuerdas.

Los empleados del cementerio avisaron que la tumba estaba lista, su mamá le empujó hacia el féretro. 

—Despídete de él mi amor– Emilio miró a su madre, que tenía el largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y pudo ver a través de sus lentes oscuros, también estaba llorando.

—No ma...– le contestó con la voz en un hilo, su madre le miró, los ojos de Emilio estaban llenos de miedo, de incertidumbre, de desesperanza, de realidad. Ella dejó sus lágrimas caer, a su hijo le había caído tan joven una pena tan grande y ella no podía protegerle del dolor. Le soltó. Emilio se quedó parado, sin mover ni un musculo. La madre de Joaquín le vio, por un momento Emilio pudo ver como se asomaba una sonrisa triste en sus labios, ella dejó de llorar y estiró su mano y le llamó, él camino lentamente hasta que estuvo frente al ataúd. Cerró los ojos.

—Emilio...– le susurró la señora Gress, abrazándole por encima de los hombros de forma cariñosa, de forma compasiva, ella como nadie entendía el dolor que él sentía. —Emilio abre los ojos.–

—No...– negó el chico, apretando más los parpados, sintió las manos de su suegra envolverle en un abrazo completo, empezó a llorar. —porque si lo veo entonces es real y yo no quiero que sea real...– Emilio envolvió a la mujer en sus brazos, empezó a sollozar cada vez más fuerte —no pue-de ser re-al Eli...– susurró entre sollozos —yo-no quiero que-sea re-al.–

La mujer empezó a sollozar junto a él, ese abrazo le había ayudado a entender que su hijo no se iba del todo, que, a pesar de que el fruto de su vientre se había ido, su yerno, uno de los chicos más dulces que había conocido, se quedaba, y ella también le amaba como si fuese su hijo, los presentes en la ceremonia desviaban la vista de la escena de dolor compartido, de duelo, de negación y aceptación, de empatía y de apoyo, sentían compasión por el chico, porque justo en el momento en el que se acercó al ataúd se dio cuenta por completo de que su prometido había muerto, de que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a ver su rostro. Querían no interrumpir su dolor, pues era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

—Emilio por favor...– sollozó su suegra —en serio quisiera que te despidieras de él.– Emilio aflojó su abrazó y se quitó las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos para verle mejor. Asintió.

—¿Me deja sólo con él?–

Elizabeth se alejó de él y su hija le recibió con brazos abiertos, Emilio se quedó solo frente al féretro que guardaba lo último que vería del amor de su vida. Se tomó su tiempo para acercarse, tenía miedo de hacerlo, porque le vería ahí, sin ese brillo especial que tanto le gustaba, sin esa sonrisa en los labios que iluminaba sus días, sin esa mirada que le consolaba cuando lo necesitaba y le alegraba cuando estaba mal. No quería romper en llanto de nuevo pero era algo que no podía evitar. Lentamente y con los ojos cerrados se acercó al cristal que separaba el exterior con el cuerpo de Joaquín, colocó una mano sobre el vidrio frío y suspiró, una lágrima solitaria cayó en el cristal y abrió los ojos. —Mi chiquito...– susurró, nadie estaba cerca de él, sólo Emilio y Joaquín supieron lo que salió de los labios del rizado ese día. —mi Joaquín...– comenzó a sollozar, apoyó su frente en el vidrio que le separaba del amor de su vida —por favor perdóname...– le dijo, Emilio le dio un suave beso al cristal. —perdón por no llegar a verte, perdón por no llegar para que te despidieras de mi, perdóname por favor mi niño...– jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento para seguir hablándole. —necesito saber que me perdonas, no podría vivir con el dolor de saber que lo último que dijiste fue mi nombre, que lo último que quisiste fue verme, no puedo vivir con eso Joaquín por favor...– le dijo, aún en un susurró, los testigos de la escena no podían evitar sentir pena, la madre de Emilio tuvo que disculparse y salir de ahí, no podía presenciar a su hijo romperse de esa forma, porque ella también lo haría, y alguien tenía que ser fuerte para él. —te amo muchísimo Joaco, te amo como jamás en mi vida amé, como nunca en mi maldita existencia esperé querer a alguien mi niño...– lloró, sorbió la nariz y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar el vidrio justo encima del rostro de Joaquín. —tú...– susurró —tu me enseñaste a quererme a mí mismo, cuando ya te amaba como un loco, me enseñaste que la mejor forma de vivir la vida era viviendo como si fuese el último día, pero te juro que después de ésto yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo Joaquín, siento que no puedo seguir sin ti, siento que me falta el aire si no estás a mi lado, siento que no respiro si no siento tus manos sobre mi, siento que me estoy muriendo tan, pero tan lentamente...– volvió a sorber la nariz, se pasó las mangas de la camisa negra por la cara para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas derramadas —eres tan bello, aún aquí, adentro de ésta caja, siempre fuiste hermoso, siempre lo serás...– se acercó de nuevo al vidrio y le dio un suave beso en la superficie, dejando una sutil marca de sus labios, justo encima de los de él. —te pido por favor que no me dejes sólo, que siempre estés conmigo, a pesar de todo, justo como lo prometiste cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo...– al recordar los planes de boda que tenía con Joaquín, Emilio volvío a romperse y lloró más fuerte —por favor no-me de-jes solo Joa-quín, te juro que-no lo soportaría... Nece-sito sen-tir que es-tás conmigo, que tu-amor no me ha de-jado...– paró unos segundos, controló sus espasmos y volvió a limpiar sus lagrimas, en la superficie del cristal se había formado un pequeño charco con el agua salada que había salido de sus ojos. —y yo te prometo, mi Joaquín, te prometo por mi vida, te juro por todo lo que amamos, que todo lo que haga de ahora en adelante, justo como todo lo que hice desde el momento en el que te conocí, será para tí, será tuyo, será en tu honor, incluso continuar con mi vida será una ofrenda de mi para ti, aunque yo no quiera seguir este camino si no es de tu lado, porque sé, que con esa belleza que tiene tu alma, con esa grandeza de tu corazón, que es lo que tu hubieras querido...– Emilio se detuvo por un momento para admirar el rostro calmado y sereno de Joaquín, admiró sus cejas pobladas, sus labios, siempre resecos, formados casi en una dulce sonrisa, admiró su mandíbula que tanto le gustaba besar, recorrió con sus ojos cada una de las líneas de su cara, su nariz, sus largas pestañas que se veían incluso más largas de lo normal, admiró su cabello, con esos rizos que tanto le gustaba acariciar, y sonrió, Joaquín ya descansa. —jamás dejaré de amarte, tu y yo somos uno, Joaquín, tu eres el amor de mi vida y sé que a donde quiera que fuiste, iré yo, y que me vas a esperar, y que estaremos juntos otra vez, que seremos felices de nuevo como lo fuimos todo este tiempo, y que ya no volveremos a separarnos...– soltó una última lágrima mientras le sonreía al hombre que había sido y es el amor de su vida. —y ten por seguro que aquí, donde me dejaste, estaré bien, te voy a dedicar cada canción que cante, cada nota que toque, cada éxito y también cada fracaso, dedicaré mi vida a honrar lo que fuiste y lo que eres...– suspiró, limpiando su rostro una última vez. —porque fuiste, eres y serás luz, mi solecito, y sé que siempre iluminarás mis días.–

**Y te voy a llorar cada nota,**

**trataré de afinar-**

**con el alma rota.**

**Y me duele pensar-**

**que no pude llegar.**

**Que este último beso- **

**es a través de este cristal.**


End file.
